<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Can Be Seen by pastles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925331">Love Can Be Seen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles'>pastles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swan Song AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Blind Hatake Kakashi, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka meets a stranger in the empty corridor of the hospital</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swan Song AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Can Be Seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761492">The truth untold</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi">hkandi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta-ed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love was not something that Iruka thought about on a regular basis, between him trying to finish school to get his teaching certificate, and his volunteer work at the orphanage and hospital, it was wonder he even had the time to eat.</p><p>Even now, he was nodding off as he sat on the uncomfortable bench next to the vending machines that never really gave you what you wanted while he tried to eat the leftover cold soup from lunch while finishing his reading for next week. He liked this little corner on the 5th floor of the hospital he volunteered at. It seemed like this floor was for the special patients, so there was usually less people there. And since the vending machines didn't work too well, most of the long term residents never came up. Glancing at the clock, Iruka estimated he had another half an hour before his little brother, Naruto, would reach the hospital. He just had time to finish his homework and contemplate throwing the rest of his soup away.</p><p>So, it was a sleepy Iruka who was suddenly awakened from his nap on this uncomfortable bench in the hospital when someone walked into the vending machine. Loudly. It caused him to spill the rest of his half eaten soup down the leg of his pants, and for Iruka to curse in a way that would have gotten him fired if he had done so in front of children.</p><p>"Sorry about that." A tight voice came from somewhere to Iruka's left, causing him to look up, frowning. He had no plans for laundry that night, but with the soup soaking through his trousers... Maybe he could teach Naruto how to use the washing machine…</p><p>He was about to wave any concerns away when he noticed the cane that person was holding onto. Iruka winced. Now he felt a little bad for being so annoyed.</p><p>"No worries," Iruka picked up his fallen textbook and empty bowl, grateful that at least the soup didn't spill onto the floor.</p><p>"No, seemed like I caused quite a bit of an accident. Can I do anything to make up for it? More soup, maybe?"</p><p>Iruka raised an eyebrow at that, and squinted at the cane before looking harder at the man who had caused him to dirty his trousers. Under that shock of silver hair, the man was wearing a pair of (Iruka begrudgingly admitted) fashionable sunglasses, a white face mask, the shapeless hospital clothes that he still managed to look quite stylish in, and… he was most definitely holding one of those foldable canes for the visually handicapped.</p><p>So how did he know that Iruka had spilt soup?</p><p>Before Iruka could contemplate anything else, his phone beeped. Looking up, and past Silver Hair's head, Iruka stifled his groan. That was probably Naruto saying that he had reached the hospital. He stood up, feeling a little disconcerted that Silver Hair was slightly taller than him, even discounting that hair.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about it, it was just some leftover soup." Iruka hurried to reassure the stranger. He packed up his stuff from the bench.</p><p>But somehow his attention was still captured by the other man.</p><p>"Are you…" Iruka cleared his throat, "Are you going to be alright?"</p><p>Silver Hair gave a slight shrug, an air of indifference around him now. "I will be fine."</p><p>"You sure?" Iruka's phone beeped again.</p><p>Silver Hair nodded and made a shooing gesture.</p><p>Another moment of hesitation, but the consistent beeping from his phone was demanding his attention. So, even though he was a little reluctant, Iruka turned to leave.</p><p>"Well, be seeing…" Iruka choked, "Well, erm… I'll be going now."</p><p>"Bye." Silver Hair just continued standing there even as Iruka turned around the corner, and he turned back to look. Maybe it was the light from the setting sun, but he looked a little like a mirage. Iruka shivered a little, remembering all the ghost stories that he heard from the nurses.</p><p>Shaking himself out of his reverie, Iruka shouldered his bag more securely. He had more things to worry about than an intriguing stranger he met in the corridor of the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>